In Search of Remedy
by Neko Espada
Summary: Nell suddenly fell ill. Now her friends need to find the medicine for her as soon as possible.


Black cat in Arrancar outfit ran through the sinuous corridors of Las Noches and stopped near the certain room. He entered the door and looked around. The room appeared to be empty.

"Looks like today I am the first here."-cat thought.

He sat on one of the pillows, which were lying on the floor, and started to wait.

Soon a group of Arrancars entered the room. They exchanged greetings with the cat and took their places on the pillows as well.

"Alright! I declare another meeting of Fraccion Club open!"-Lilynette said.-"Let's have a roll call. Primera Espada's fraccion - Lilynette is here."

"Segunda Espada's fraccion - Gio is here."

"Tres Espada's fraccion - Sun-Sun is here."

"Quatro Espada's fraccion - Kitto is here."

"Quinto Espada's fraccion - Tesla is here."

"Sesta Espada's fraccion - Yilfort is here."

"Whooaoh."

"Wonderwais is here too."-Lilynette translated.

Girl looked around and wanted to get to club business but then she noticed that someone was missing.

"Wait. Where is Nell?"-Lilynette asked.

"Huh? I thought she was with us."-Gio said.

"Tch. It's rather saucily from the traitor's side to be late like that."-Kitto muttered with displeased voice.

"Hmm. I think we should wait for her."-Tesla said.-"But maybe she is busy with her playing today and won't take part in our meeting this time."

They were waiting for Nell for some time but still she didn't appear. Lilynette have already decided to start the meeting without her, when suddenly the door abruptly opened and Nell's fraccions rushed into the room.

"Help! Help! Nell in trouble! She is dying!"-they cried.

"What?!"-something like surprise mixed with anxiety flashed in Kitto's eyes for a second.

"Neko-kun, please, help Nell! I think she was poisoned."-Pesche asked.

"Yes! Yes! Kitto-san, we really need your help, yansu!"-Dondochakka added.

Black cat nodded and followed after Nell's fraccions as well as his Arrancar friends.

Soon they were in the required room, where ill Nell was lying on the sofa. She was breathing hard and moaned quietly from time to time.

"Well, what do you think, Kitto-san? Is it really poison, yansu?"-Dondochakka asked.

"Even if I am a healer, it doesn't mean that I am also a doctor. So I can't identify the symptoms of her disease."-Kitto said.-"However, I will just use my powers and if it really was the poison fault then I will heal it without problems, I guess."

After these words Kitto put his hands on Nell's belly. Warm green light appeared around his hands and cat started to heal the girl.

After some time Kitto took his hands away and looked at Nell. To his great surprise her condition was the same as before. His Arrancar friends were surprised not less than he. They knew that there was no wound or disease, which Kitto couldn't heal.

Cat tried once again to help Nell but still with the same result.

"What the hell is going on?"-Kitto said a bit irritably.-"What's wrong with my skills?"

"Don't worry, Kitto-kun. We can check if your healing is still working or not. Look."-Tesla said and showed a scratch on his hand.-"It's a small wound which I got during my training with Gio. Can you heal it, please?"

Kitto used his powers again and this time everything worked well. A moment later there was no scratch on Tesla's hand anymore.

"I wonder what a special disease Nell-chan has, that even Kitto-san can't help her."-Sun-Sun said.

"I guess we should take her to Szayel Apporo. He will definitely give us a clue."-Lilynette offered.

"Yeah. Sure. If he isn't the one who made it to her, of course."-Gio said.

"Oh, it wasn't him. Nii-san was really busy recently. So he had no time to poison Nell-chan."-Yilfort said.-"Besides, he doesn't cooperate with Noitora anymore."

"Anyway, we should hurry to his lab until Nell felt worse than now."-Kitto said.

Soon group of Arrancars was in Szayel Apporo's lab. The scientist was examining Nell for some time and then turned to his visitors.

"I can say that she isn't poisoned. However, Nelliel may has some special disease, individual for her, by which only she can be affected. After all every Hollow is unique."-Szayel Apporo explained.

"But can you help her?"-Lilynette asked.

"Well, let's see."-Szayel Apporo said thoughtfully.-"I had some special herbs, which could heal illnesses inherent to Hollows. But unfortunately I don't have any of them at the moment. And to tell the truth, it will be pretty hard to gather them now."

"Why?"

"Because the only place, where you can find those herbs at the moment, is the mansion of our old friend."-Octava smiled a bit sadly.

"Old friend?"-Yilfort asked.

"Oh, do you mean Arturo?"-Kitto guessed.

"Precisely, Kitto-kun."-Szayel Apporo replied.-"I am sure he has many of such herbs. However, to negotiate with him as easy as reconcile Nelliel with Noitora."

"But we should give it a try anyway. Right, guys?"-Kitto asked.

Everyone nodded in response.

"I will stay with Nell-chan and will look after her until you find the herbs."-Sun-Sun said.

"We too. Just in case."-Pesche said, looking suspiciously at the scientist.

"Well? What we are waiting for? Let's go to that mansion. I want to find out who is that Arturo guy."-Yilfort said, heading to the door.

"Oh, I think you won't like him. But, anyway, be careful there, Nii-san."-Szayel Apporo said.

"Okay."-Yilfort replied.

Soon enough Kitto, Lilynette, Gio, Yilfort and Tesla were running through the far part of the desert.

"As I remember Arturo's mansion should be somewhere nearby."-Kitto said.-"But I am sure we won't get lost. Someone will definitely come to meet us."

As cat predicted a couple of minutes later big Hollow appeared in front of them.

"What are you doing on Arturo-sama's territory?"-he asked rudely.

"Long time no see, Mad Eater."-cat said.-"Actually, we have business to your boss."

"What? Again?"-Mad Eater said with displeased voice and thought over something for a while.-"Fine. Follow me. I really hope that you will get out from our territory as fast as possible."

Arrancars headed after Mad Eater and soon enough they were inside Arturo's mansion. Mad Eater told them to wait and left. After some time two Arrancar girls - Yin and Yang appeared in front of them.

"Arturo-sama is waiting for you."-they said in unison.

Kitto and his friends followed the two girls to Arturo's room. There they finally met the owner of this mansion and all nearby territory. He was sitting in the armchair, arrogant as always, and smiled to his guests, when they entered the room.

"Welcome to my mansion. It's been a while since I have seen someone from Las Noches last time."-Arturo was surprisedly polite and even pointed at the nearby sofa so his guests could have a seat.

"He is definitely up to something."-Kitto thought.

"Well, let's get to business right away."-Arturo said.-"What do you need from me this time?"

Arrancars told him about the purpose of their visit to his mansion.

"I see."-Arturo smiled.-"Of course I have many of those herbs. But I hope you don't think that I will just give them to you for free."

"Just as I thought."-Kitto muttered.

"I presume we should make a bargain. You will bring me something I need and in exchange I will give you the herbs you need that much. Deal?"-Arturo asked.

"And what if we will refuse and will just take the herbs?"-Gio asked, feeling a trap in Arturo's offer.

"It's simple. You will have to deal with my beautiful Fenice, little fleas."-Arturo smiled again and put a hand on his beloved sword.

"Tch. Don't underestimate us, you bastard!"-Yilfort said irritably.

Kitto didn't want to have a pointless fight with this arrogant guy. Besides, he knew that Arturo was one of the strongest Vaster Lords of Hueco Mundo. So Kitto wasn't sure if they will be able to beat him without taking serious damage.

Cat put a hand on Yilfort's shoulder to calm him down and then talked to Arturo.

"What exactly do you need?"-he asked.

"Oh, just one simple item. The purple ribbon from Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni's beard."-Arturo replied with a smile.

"What?!"-everyone exclaimed in surprise.

"But why do you need it?"-Tesla asked.

"Well, it's good to have an item which is rather precious to your worst enemy. Don't you think so?"-Arturo said.-"That ribbon is a gift from his lieutenant Sasakibe, by the way. I am sure it's really important to the old bastard."

"So if you get that ribbon you will immediately give us that herbs?"-Kitto inquired.

"Of course. You can take as many of them as you like if you complete my little quest."-Arturo said.

"All right."-cat said.

He rose from sofa and headed to the door.

"Oi, Kitto! Where are you going?"-Gio asked surprisedly.

"To Soul Society, of course."-Kitto replied and left.

His friends quickly followed him and stopped him near the mansion main doors.

"Wait, Neko-kun. Are you really going after that ribbon?"-Yilfort asked.

"Yes. Because if we will waste time on the quarrels with Arturo, Nell can die meanwhile."-cat said.

"But.. Kitto.."-Gio said.-"You were always rather cold to her. Why are you going to risk your life like that to save the one who you consider a traitor?"

He was right. Kitto pretty often wasn't very friendly to Nell and called her a traitor for her past bond with Kurosaki Ichigo. However, at the same time he still didn't mind to play her favorite chase game with her. And he helped her couple of times, when she got into trouble. So, all in all, their relations were rather strange. Kitto didn't hate her anymore but still he was too stubborn to completely forgive her for what she did in the past.

"Traitor or not, she is still my comrade. And I don't have a habit to leave my comrades in trouble."-Kitto replied.

"He hasn't changed even a bit."-Tesla thought and smiled warmly to Kitto.

"What?"-cat asked and turned away in embarrassment.

"Oh, nothing."-Tesla said.-"I just thought that we shouldn't let you go alone there. Right, guys?"

Other Arrancars agreed with him.

"But first we should talk with Gin. He can give us some instructions how to get unnoticed to the First Squad building."-Lilynette offered.

Arrancars returned to Las Noches and found Gin in his room.

"I am sure there should be a map of Gotei territory in Aizen-taicho's library."-Gin said.-"After all it's good that he didn't get rid of all his documents and data before leaving Hueco Mundo."

They headed to the library and there Gin explained them how to reach Yamamoto's room safely.

When they left the library, Lilynette said that she will stay in Las Noches.

"It's hard to admit it but I won't be able to do much there without Stark and our Ressurection, if something will go wrong. But if we take Stark with us, it will be hard to hide his huge amount of reiatsu. So we will have even more troubles in such case."-Lilynette said.

"Don't worry. We will definitely get that ribbon and save Nell."-Gio said.-"Just leave it to us."

"But I think we should also take Wonderwais with us."-Kitto said.-"He will help us against Yamamoto's flame."

Soon Arrancar group appeared in Soul Society. They hid their reiatsu and headed in the direction of First Squad territory. It was a noon and almost everyone in Gotei was resting during this time. So they met no Shinigamis on their way.

"If Gin was right, Yamamoto should be sleeping at this time of the day."-Kitto said.-"But still it doesn't mean that it will be very easy for us to steal his ribbon."

They were walking through the empty streets, when suddenly some Shinigami appeared from behind the nearby corner. Arrancars immediately prepared for the fight but then they noticed that Shinigami was completely drunk.

"Oh, it's Rangiku."-Kitto recognized Shinigami.-"It's good that we met her. Gin asked me to deliver some letters to her again."

While Kitto was searching for the letters in his pockets, Rangiku went closer to Arrancars and started to poke Gio with her finger.

"I told..you, Shuhei..you..should respect..me more.."-she said indistinctly.-"Then..I will.."

Kitto finally found the stack of letters and quickly tucked it in Rangiku's decollete so she couldn't lose them even if she will wander through the whole Soul Society today. After that Arrancars used Sonido and headed further, leaving confused Rangiku behind.

After some time they get to the First Squad building and reached Yamamoto's room. There Arrancars looked around but didn't see anyone nearby.

"Hmm. I wonder where did he go."-Kitto said.

"Are you searching for me, kids?"-a voice suddenly was heard nearby.

Arrancars shuddered from surprise and turned around. They saw Yamamoto, who was staying nearby. The required ribbon was in his beard as well.

"Don't tell me that you are going to make a mess in Soul Society again. I am afraid I can't forgive you for that."-Yamamoto said and his staff turned into sword.

Kitto decided that it's time to act quickly. He made a shocked face and pointed somewhere behind Yamamoto's back.

"Look! It's Juha Bach!"-cat exclaimed.

Yamamoto quickly turned around. Kitto immediately grabbed the ribbon and pulled it out of old man's beard.

"Yoink!"

In the next second Arrancars were rushing like crazy out from Yamamoto's room. A wall of flame was chasing them with a high speed. Someone managed to open Garganta and a moment later friends have already been lying on the sand in the desert of Hueco Mundo and breathed heavily.

"That was really close!"-Yilfort said.

"Looks like Wonderwais managed to protect us from that wall of flame."-Tesla said.-"Good job, Wondy."

"Wooaaooho."-Wonderwais replied tiredly.

"So, did you manage to get that item, Kitto?"-Gio asked.

"Yeah."-cat replied, clenching the ribbon in his fist.-"I can't believe it but we did it."

Soon enough the group of Arrancars was in Arturo's mansion again. Vaster Lord was closely examining the ribbon, which they brought to him.

"Hmm. "From Sasakibe with love"."-Arturo read the tiny text embroidered on the ribbon.-"Looks like you managed to bring me the real one after all. And it even still has the smell of smoke. Though, as well as you, brave fleas."

Arturo smirked after these words and Arrancars gave angry glances to him.

"Well, where are our herbs?"-Kitto asked.-"I hope you weren't playing tricks with us and you really have them."

Arturo called Yin and Yang and Arrancar girls took their guests to the place where the healing herbs were growing. Kitto and his friends took as much as they could and hurried back to the castle.

Szayel Apporo managed to make a healing potion from that herbs and then he gave it to Nell.

"She should recover soon."-he said.

On the next day Kitto met Nell in the desert near the castle.

"How are you feeling?"-cat asked.

"Oh, Nell feels great! And all thanks to that medicine you guys found for Nell."-girl said happily.-"Thank you, Kitto-nii-chan. You helped Nell a lot."

"Yeah."-Kitto replied a bit embarrassedly.-"Just don't get in such trouble anymore."

"Nell won't. Nell promise that she will never overeat again. So she won't feel so awfully as yesterday anymore."-Nell said.

For a couple of minutes Kitto was staring at Nell in surprise.

"Wait. Do you want to say that you weren't actually poisoned but just overeat?"-cat asked.

"Yep."-Nell replied.

"Are you serious?"

"Yep."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"_Gooaat_~"-Kitto smirked evilly and went to Nell.

Girl's eyes sparkled joyfully in anticipation of another chase game. In the next second she rushed away with a happy cry and black cat followed her.


End file.
